Luck of the Faunus
by DigiXBot
Summary: Blake and Sun are excited about their new child. However, they forgot to account a certain predicament of Faunus inheritance. Blacksun comedy. Originally on DeviantArt.


"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Wukong," the nurse said as she handed the crying bundle to Sun. "It's a girl."

Sun smiled as accepted his newborn daughter. He turned his head and saw his heavily-breathing wife was also in joy, based on the weak smile on her face.

It's been three years since he and Blake fought alongside their friends against the forces of Salem, protecting the world from her darkness Blake began a new White Fang in the form of the Black Tails, which truly strived to unite Faunus and humans.

Sun followed her all the way, eventually leading him to propose to her, to which she accepted tearfully.

As the child calmed down, the sound of glass being tapped grabbed his attention, and he saw both Team SSSN and Team RWBY waiting outside.

"Come in, guys!" he said, and their friends rushed in.

"Oh, she's adorable!" Ruby cooed as she looked at the young child. The baby girl had a tuff of black hair inherited from her mother. However, much of her features matched Sun, including a potential for mischief.

"Congratulations, man," Neptune said as he slapped Sun on the back. "A father. Who would have thought."

"Thanks," Sun grinned. "Glad her new godfather thinks so."

"Hey, don't leave out her equally awesome godmother," Yang said as she looked over Ruby's shoulder.

"So what's her name?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Sun wanted to first name her Gohan if a boy..." Blake said with an amused grin.

Yang, Neptune, Ruby, and Scarlet were barely able to avoid laughing.

"You really went with anime names, mate," Scarlet said.

"Aw, shut up."

"But we went with Dawn," Blake said.

"A dawn of a new future of peace," Sage said. "Good choice."

"Can I hold her?" Ruby begged. "Please…"

Sun turned to Blake with a cheeky smile, "Well?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Alright. Go ahead, Ruby."

"Yeah!" Ruby jumped into the air. Sun held Dawn to her as she carefully held onto her.

"Aw, she's adorable!" She said while Dawn stared back with gray eyes.

"Already planning for a kid, Ruby?" Yang said with a smirk. "You sure that Oscar's ready?"

"Yang!" Ruby protest with a shake, causing the blanket to be loosened and the top of the baby's head to be seen. A sight that shocks the other guests.

"Oh boy," Ruby said.

"That's... quite unexpected," Weiss let out

"Well, that's ironic," Yang shrugged.

"No kidding," Neptune nodded absentmindedly.

"What is it?" Blake said as she tried to get up. "Is something wrong with Dawn?"

The others stiffened as they tried to hide her daughter from her sight.

"No," Yang said in a tone that was clearly a lie. "Dawn's a-ok. She's the bark- I mean apple of your eye."

"Perfect mix of you and Sun," Weiss added quickly.

"Why don't you rest?" Sun said as he came over and helped her down onto the bed. "You had a long day."

"Alright," Blake said. "But at least let me feed her first."

"Huh?"

"Are you really that awkward about breastfeeding?"

"N-no, of course not. It's just that, maybe she needs to sleep a bit first."

"Sun," Blake said sternly. "is Dawn alright?"

"Well, technically, she's healthy…" Neptune muttered.

"Everything's okay," Sun said, panic evident in his voice. "Just let's get her checked-up with the doctors and-"

"Sun, I spent three hours screaming trying to deliver our child," Blake said coldly. "I want to hold my precious daughter in our hand, now."

Sun sighed. "Sure Blake. Just, just promise me you won't freak out when you see her."

"Why?"

"It's, it's better to show you." He went to pick up Dawn from Ruby before placing her into Blake's hands, carefully covering the top of the baby's head with the blanket.

Blake accepted and gazed upon her new-born child. She smiled at the innocent face that stared back with curiosity. "Hi Dawn," she said gently. "Welcome to the world."

Dawn let out a giggle as she shook, causing the blanket to loosen and revealing her head to her mother.

Once that happened, Blake's jaw fell as she saw the pair of black ears on the girl's head. A pair of black, droopy _dog_ ears.

"Wha-wha-" Blake gasped before her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed onto the bed.

"Blake!" Sun rushed over to check on his fainting wife and giggling child.

"A real unlucky draw, that one," Scarlet said.

 **According to World of Remnant, children of two Faunus's of different animal traits will have a random animal trait. So there is a chance that Blake and Sun's kid will be a dog Faunus. Ain't that fun.**


End file.
